


Кружка

by thegamed



Category: Loveless
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если есть причина, то найдется и повод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кружка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фемслэш-кинк.

Потолок грязно-белый, такой, будто в этой квартире — маленькой, как и все маленькие японские квартиры в городских многоэтажках, ремонт не делали лет десять, может даже, с тех пор как построили сам дом. В углу над раковиной рыжеватые разводы, в бороздках кафеля приютилась черная плесень. Взгляд липнет к стенам и полу, будто они грязные не только на ощупь, но и по самой своей сути.  
Ямато моет руки тщательно, как врач, с мылом прочищая округлые правильные ногти, уже второй раз — Коя считает. У Ямато покраснели пальцы, наверное, вода слишком холодная, но она все еще чувствует хуже, чем Коя, хотя и поняла, что с ними происходит — раньше.  
В этой грязи Ямато — в одной ночной рубашке, тонкая, светлая, сонная, с растрепанными волосами — похожа на бледную апрельскую луну. Ни грязь не пристает к ней, ни мутная вода не пачкает ее, потому что луна не снисходит до поверхности воды — она лишь отражается.  
— А кружка? — спрашивает Коя.  
Ямато закрывает кран и стряхивает капли с кончиков пальцев.  
— Кружка? — эхом отзывается она.  
— Да, кружка, — повторяет Коя. — Почему ты не вымыла кружку?  
Ямато оглядывается — на мойке одиноко стоит позабытая ей кружка с тонкой ручкой, с золотистым ободком по краю. Коя берет ее в руки — на дне плещутся чаинки.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Ямато внезапно ухмыляется и вся будто расцветает. — Кружка и кружка, всегда должна быть хоть одна грязная кружка.  
— Из чего, по-твоему, мы завтра будем пить? — спрашивает Коя. — Опять я встану раньше тебя и буду готовить. Я не собираюсь мыть твою кружку. Делай это сама.  
— Ладно, ладно, — соглашается Ямато почти довольно. — Я встану завтра и вымою, нальешь чай потом.  
— Ты не вымоешь, — говорит Коя, сосредоточенно разглядывая коричневые пятна на фарфоровых стенках. — Я же знаю, ты никогда не выполняешь обещания.  
Коя старается не глядеть на Ямато, весь этот ее сонный светлый вид вдруг начинает раздражать.  
— Я замучилась мыть за тобой посуду. — Голос Кои теряет спокойствие. — Мне надоело это делать, хоть бы раз помогла мне.  
— Коя? — растерянно произносит Ямато.  
Коя хмурит брови и бросает взгляд исподлобья. Ямато стоит напротив нее растрепанная, удивленная, и своими прекрасными руками отводит от лица лезущую ей в глаза челку.  
— Хоть бы раз, черт, помогла мне! — срывается Коя.  
— Коя, коя, успокойся, — быстро говорит Ямато и хватает ее за руки, но та лишь пытается выдернуть ладони. — Я все понимаю, но...  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, совсем ничего, почему ты не здесь, Ямато? Почему?  
— Что ты, что ты, Коя, ну что ты? — Ямато говорит тихо и часто, удерживая ее на месте.  
— Я видела тебя вчера, — говорит Коя неожиданно спокойно и зло.  
Ямато, наконец, ухватывает ее за запястья. Ей приходится держать их обеими руками, челка лезет ей в глаза, и приходится сдувать ее. Будь Коя в другом настроении, сказала бы, что это смешно выглядит.  
— Видела меня? Где?  
— В пиццерии. Напротив. Ты сидела с мальчиком.  
— Ой, ты ревнуешь? — смеется Ямато. — Дурочка! Дурочка, нужен он мне, этот твой мальчик. Он передавал информацию.  
— Сама дура, — шипит Коя. — Именно что информацию. Какую? Зачем? Что ты вообще хочешь? Мы в центре Токио, и ты ходишь, как ни в чем не бывало, сама по себе, разговариваешь с мальчиками. Что ты хотела узнать? Мы должны были сидеть здесь, нам вообще повезло, что нам досталась эта квартира.  
— Ты боишься, что нас найдут? — спрашивает Ямато, нетерпеливо дергая головой. Челка снова лезет ей в глаза, но она все еще не решается отпустить руки. Смотрит вниз, и Коя тоже опускает взгляд на эти тонкие побелевшие пальцы.  
— Отпусти, — говорит Коя. — Да, я боюсь, что нас найдут. Если ты будешь ходить и разговаривать с кем попало, то нас найдут обязательно. У нас все еще есть деньги, мы можем позволить себе оставаться здесь, пока не станет безопасно выезжать.  
— Ну а что деньги? Сейчас есть, потом не будет, можно достать еще. Чем больше, тем лучше.  
— Ямато, ты достанешь потом, когда мы уедем. Я достану потом.  
— Коя, — говорит Ямато. — Ну в самом деле, что за глупости. Нет, я понимаю, что ты боишься...  
— И этот мальчик, — говорит Коя. — Лучше его тебе не видеть, вдруг...  
— Или ревнуешь? Что больше — боишься или ревнуешь? — подхватывает Ямато.  
Ямато не воспринимает ее всерьез, она смеется и наконец отпускает руку Кои, чтобы поправить волосы.  
Пощечина оставляет на ее лице красный след.  
Ямато почти успевает отдернуть голову, почти. Она ловит руку снова, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в запястье, так, что Коя морщится от боли. Ямато шумно дышит.  
— Не шути так. Раньше ты себе такого не позволяла.  
Ямато резко дергает руки Кои вверх и прижимает их к стене над ее головой. Их тела так близко, что Коя чувствует ее жар — сильнее чем когда-либо еще. Возможно, в такие моменты чувства обостряются.  
— Я понимаю, — говорит Ямато, на этот раз зло. — Я понимаю. Я не понимаю другого, почему ты не скажешь прямо. И то и другое, да? И ревнуешь и боишься, только больше за себя. Думаешь, ты не нужна мне? Я сижу там с мальчиками, шляюсь где-то, прихожу поздно, не мою посуду? И работа, да? Лучше я буду сидеть дома, чтобы не сбежала от тебя?  
— Ямато, — бормочет Коя.  
— Ладно, да, это слишком радикально. Тебе не нравится, что мне не нужна твоя защита, ни от мальчика, ни от Семи Лун? Да, я могу ходить свободно и спокойно, не трястись и не оглядываться. Значит, мне больше не нужен боец, да? Тем более тот, который теряет способности?  
Коя дергается как от удара.  
— Думаешь, больше не хочу тебя видеть?  
Ямато на секунду поджимает губы и выкрикивает:  
— Да мне наплевать, наплевать, какие там у тебя способности. Ты нужна мне! Связь — это не то, что уходит и приходит, она есть всегда, даже если мы ничего не можем, даже если у нас нет имени, Коя, ты сама мне это говорила!  
Аккуратные чистые ногти Ямато, наверное, оставляют на ее коже правильные округлые лунки. Коя морщится от боли и выдавливает:  
— Ну да.  
— Коя, ты все еще нужна мне, — повторяет Ямато.  
— Чтобы мыть кружки?  
— Ты не понимаешь так? Как тебе еще сказать? — кричит Ямато Кое прямо в лицо. — Кружка, — рычит она, и красивое лицо искажается, — стакан, стеклянный, пластиковый, бумажный, жестяная банка — в них все тот же чай!  
Ямато крепче сжимает пальцы, и Коя кривится.  
— Черный, красный, зеленый, белый, из пакетиков, — шепчет она в ответ. — Чай из пакетиков никогда не бывает в банке, он быстрее портится.  
— Замолчи! — кричит Ямато. — Ты поняла, о чем я говорю!  
Она быстро отводит руку назад, изящным, легким движением. Раздается звон, и среди фарфоровых осколков по липкому полу растекается светло-коричневая лужа.


End file.
